Favourite Things
by TenTooInTheTARDIS
Summary: The Doctor loves a lot of things, he's even got some favourite things.


The Doctor was an exuberant man, he always had been. He loved too many things to count. Bananas and Disney movies and hair gel were all on the list of things that he loved. He had some favourite things too, of course. Favourite things were, well, his favourite.

RTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRT

One of his favourite things was eating. Jackie complained that he ate with too much enthusiasm, but it made Rose laugh. It wasn't like he could help it, could he? He needed food to live, and human-Time Lord taste buds were the best taste buds in the world. One of his favourite things to eat was candy. He and Rose bought it in bulk because of his sweet tooth. There was never a shortage of jams or sugary cereal in their cabinets (though Rose ate her fair share of all the sweets in the house too, it wasn't all him!) Jackie insisted that his metabolism would abandon him, leaving him with terrible eating habits, fat, and bald. She was insistent that somehow it would make him bald too. The Doctor didn't want to be bald. He quite enjoyed his hair, thank you very much.

One thing that was great about his hair was the way that Rose ran her fingers through it, or when she tugged on it in that delicious way that she did. Donna had told him about the way Rose had told her about his "really great hair", and he never let Rose forget it. Not that she was prone to forgetting how amazing his hair was, it was one of her favourite things, after all. He knew that she loved it when he ran his fingers through it, musing it up even more than normal. She'd get that look in her eye, bite her lip, and heave a sigh, eyes locked on his hair the whole time. She's taken to running her fingers through her own hair and tousling it up and it drove him absolutely mad. He loved the way she looked after a thorough snog, eyes hooded and lips swollen. He knew for a fact that he looked similar and that she loved it just as much as he did.

He knew a lot about Rose Tyler's favourite things. He knew about the ones centred around him and the ones about other things. For example, he knew that when he wore jeans, it made one Rose Tyler absolutely drool. Or when he walked around the flat in his boxer briefs and t-shirts. Oh, did she ever love those boxer briefs. He also knew how much she loved those terrible reality TV shows (that he was admittedly fonder of since the metacrisis, thanks to Donna).

Speaking of jeans and Rose Tyler, Rose in jeans was absolutely fantastic- brilliant, perfect even. She had one pair that hugged her bum and legs so deliciously that they decided she shouldn't wear them to family functions unless she fancied a quick, rough shag in one of the Tyler Mansion's many guest rooms.

There were some things that were the favourite things of both the Doctor and Rose Tyler. Christmas, for example. Though Christmases had a tendency to go a bit awry around them, they couldn't help but adore them. The Christmas crackers, the presents, the Christmas dinner, Tony's face as he opened the amazing presents that they got him, it was all brilliant.

Tony Tyler, now there was a great favourite thing. Quick and curious, the little boy captivated the attention of everyone in the room, despite being so young. He and the Doctor had taken a shining to each other immediately. He couldn't wait to take the boy on trips in the TARDIS once it was grown up.

The baby TARDIS was currently disguising herself as a very nice stack of books. Leather-bound Harry Potter books, if the Doctor remembered correctly. She was growing swiftly, and she loved playing games with them. She played disguise-myself-as-something-new-and-watch-my-Time Lord/Human Metacrisis-and-human-have-panic-attacks-as-they-look-for-me. That was most definitely not on their list of favourite things, but the baby TARDIS was. They waited anxiously for her to get big enough to take trips in. He'd often seen Rose whispering soft words of encouragement and stroking her gently. He didn't mock her for it, he didn't even let her know that he knew about it.

They loved their job. They were both field agents for Torchwood. It allowed them to travel all the time and keep their wanderlust under control until they could get back to all of time and space. They had a home here, somewhere to return to in between trips in the TARDIS. It was a nice place, not too big, they didn't need all that much space, really. He had a room that was specifically for his tinkering, which he enjoyed immensely. Rose sometimes joined him and kept him company, filling the space with chatter and laughter and warmth. It was his favourite way to spend his days off.

Back to food and taste buds, they loved cooking together. It had taken some practice, but they finally managed to be able to cook entire meals with minimal explosions. Sometimes you just can't keep milk from ending up on all the walls though, everyone knows that. Rose had strictly forbidden him from licking things off the walls, though he couldn't quite wrap his head around why. She liked to call him ridiculous when he did things like that, but the Doctor knew a secret. Rose was just as ridiculous as him. She loved explosions and sniffing funny things and helping him make Tony's toys even better. She wasn't as fond of tasting funny things as he was though, he was still working to bring her around to see his side on that.

They loved lazy Sunday mornings, lying in bed together and just being. They led a stressful life, always running, always in danger, always worrying for their other half's safety. And they loved it, loved the thrill, loved saving the world, loved helping people, but sometimes it was nice to just hold her in his arms and breathe her in, know she was safe and whole and here with him, warm and alive and so in love.

He also knew what her number one favourite thing was. Not one to beep his own horn, he couldn't help but notice her favorite thing in the universe was him. Which worked out just fine since she was his number one favourite thing of all time and space.


End file.
